OrcHoward Drabbles
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Short drabbles about the pairing Howard/Orc. These stories do not necessarily go in order as a series. Warnings and everything are inside


Summary: Orc confesses his feelings for Howard and they go on a date.

Rated: T

Pairings: Orc/Howard, Brianna/Computer Jack, unrequited Brianna/Dekka

Set during: Hunger

Warning(s): intense making out, vaguely implied sex

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of the characters. They are all Michael Grant's.

* * *

Orc stood nervously outside Howard's door, trying to convince himself to knock. He was there to confess his feelings for Howard, and ask him out on a date to Albert's new club.

He'd forced his mind away from coming up with excuses, so that he wouldn't have them handy when he chickened out of this simple task. Orc knocked and a moment later the door opened, revealing Howard. "What's up, Orc, my man?"

Orc searched desperately for an excuse, but couldn't find one. In the end he decided to just tell the truth like he came here to. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay. You can come in." Orc went in Howard's room and Howard said, "What is it?" He looked concerned.

"I..." Orc couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Hey, man, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Howard said, putting a hand on Orc's shoulder. "Tell me."

"I'm in love with you," Orc confessed. "I love you, Howard." Tears spilled down his cheeks and Howard stared at him in complete shock. The smaller boy reached out and wiped away Orc's tears, then leaned in and kissed Orc softly on the mouth. Orc closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling Howard's skinny arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you too, big guy," Howard said, and smiled when Orc smiled. Then Howard's eyes widened and he said, "Orc...your skin!"

Orc looked down to see his body changing. The wet gravel disintegrated into human skin and he gasped.

Howard's fingers slipped in between his and Orc squeezed his hand, his smile widening. "Will you go on a date with me, Howard?" Orc asked. "To Albert's new club?"

Howard wiped his eyes and said, "Of course I will, Orc," he said. Then, "Charles."

Orc kissed him again, pulling Howard into his arms and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next night, Howard met Orc downstairs in the living room before their date. Orc was sitting in the living room, drinking beer when Howard came downstairs, dressed in a black tank top and jeans,

Orc got up and went over to him. He hugged Howard tightly and then kissed him. Howard smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." They left together and walked to Albert's club. Brianna and Computer Jack were there, and Dekka was glaring at the couple from a corner of the McDonald's. Quinn and Lana were dancing together and Howard pulled Orc towards the edge of the crowd of kids just as a slow dance started.

Orc wrapped his arms around Howard's waist as he recognized the song - "Last Love Song" by ZZ Ward. Something warm settled in his chest as Howard held him, and Orc rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Orc heard people talking about him and Howard, some opinions different than others, but he didn't care. Let people talk. Howard was all Orc cared about.

"I love you," Orc mumbled into Howard's warm neck.

Howard snuggled deeper into his chest and Orc felt him smiling. He also felt Howard's tears on his neck. "Love you, too," Howard said, his voice broken.

After the slow song was over, Howard pulled him over to the McDonald's tables - a booth, specifically. "Let's get out of here," Howard said, pulling Orc into the booth.

"What are we-"

But Howard's lips had covered his before Orc could even finish the sentence, and Orc didn't complain. He gathered his courage and lifted the hem of Howard's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Howard's head. Orc gasped at how beautiful Howard was and kissed him hard, sliding his hands down to his boyfriend's waist.

Orc felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see Albert. "Hey," Albert said, sounding irritated, "you can't make out in here."

If looks could kill, Albert would be dead. Howard's look was like ice and he directed it straight at Albert, then raised an eyebrow at the couple making out across the room.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Albert said, "All right. I'll go talk to them. I was coming over here first-"

"Ya know what, Albert?" Howard said, now scaring Orc. "Screw you." He grabbed his shirt and got out of the booth. "Let's go, Charles."

Orc glared at Albert as he passed him, following Howard out the door of the McDonald's and down the street. They got to their house and Orc searched for something to say. Howard looked pissed - not at him, but obviously Albert. "We can go out again," Orc said. "Sometime soon. Someplace better."

"Whatever," Howard said, and muttered about making plans to boycott the McDonald's as best he could.

Orc sat down on the couch and picked up his beer bottle. "Want some?" he offered, holding the bottle out to Howard.

"What the hell," Howard said, taking the bottle and drinking. He handed it back to Orc and kept muttering to himself.

After a while, Orc managed to stop Howard from plotting revenge and boycotting and whatever else he was muttering about. They put in a DVD but kissed during the whole movie.

It turned out to be a nice evening. They walked on the beach, talking about Orc's feelings for Howard, and then went to bed together in Howard's room. Orc fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time, laying beside the boy he loved, and the one person who loved him.


End file.
